Sconemark
|leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Mary IV |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = TBA |legislature = Riksdag of the Estates |upper_house = Riddarhuset |lower_house = Underhuset |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 25,890,619 |population_census_year = 2013 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_change = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_change = |HDI_category = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |antipodes = |date_format = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = left |cctld = |iso3166code = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} The Kingdom of Sconemark is a country located in Pandos. With a population of over 25 million people it is one of the least populated countries in Pandos. Sconemark shares strong cultural and historic ties with its neighbor, Diadochia, sometimes these ties were not always good. The government is a parliamentary constitutional monarchy. The current monarch is Queen Mary IV. The government and national parliament are seated in Kagenburgh, the nation's capital, largest city and main commercial centre. About 85% of the population live in urban areas. Southern Sconemark is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested. History Geography Governance Sconemark is a parliamentary constitutional monarchy, in which Queen Mary IV is head of state. By law, the queen has the right to be periodically briefed and consulted on government affairs. The executive power is formed by the council of Ministers, the deliberative council of the Skånish cabinet. The cabinet usually consists of 13 to 16 ministers and a varying number of state secretaries. One to three ministers are ministers without portfolio. The head of government is the Prime Minister of Sconemark, who often is the leader of the largest party of the coalition. The cabinet is responsible to the bicameral parliament, the Riksdag of the Estates. The upper house the hereditary Riddarhuset is composed of 600 people, 570 are members of the Skånish nobility, while 30 are members of the clergy. The lower house, the 470 member Underhuset are elected in direct elections. These are held every four years, or sooner in case the cabinet falls (for example: when one of the chambers carries a motion of no confidence, the cabinet offers its resignation to the monarch). The monarch is not answerable for his or her actions, and the monarch's person is sacrosanct. Political parties The Queen formally appoints the Prime Minister. Bills passed by the Riksdag require her signature to become law. The Queen officially opens the Annual Session of the Riksdag, chairs the Special Council held during a change of Government, holds regular Information Councils with the Prime Minister and the Cabinet, chairs the meetings of the Foreign Affairs Council, and receives Letters of Credence of foreign ambassadors to Sconemark and signs those of Sconemark to foreign nations. In addition, the queen pays State Visits abroad and receives those to Sconemark, and she is the commander-in-chief of the three branches of the Skånish Armed Forces. Administrative divisions Law, law enforcement, and judicial system Foreign relations Military Economy Agriculture The Skånish agricultural sector is highly mechanised, and has a strong focus on international exports within Pandos and throughout the world. It employs only about 4% of the Skånish labour force but produces large surpluses for the food-processing industry and accounts for around 22 percent of Sconemark' total export value. Energy Transport Science and technology Demographics Language Religion Health Education Children aged 1–5 years old are guaranteed a place in a public kindergarten. Education in Sconemark is compulsory between the ages of 5 and 16, and partially compulsory between the ages of 16 and 18. There are a number of different universities and colleges in Sconemark, including the oldest and largest of which are Våldsamma University, Kagenburgh University, Løven University, and Gothamburg University. Culture Art, philosophy and literature Sconemark has had many well-known painters. The 17th century, was the most prosperous age of the "Skånish Masters". Some of the most important and influential artists of the 17th century. Music Architecture Media Literature Holidays Cuisine Originally, the country's cuisine has been shaped by the practices of fishing and farming, including the cultivation of the soil for growing crops and raising domesticated animals. Cinema Fashion Sports There are a variety of sports played in Sconemark. Football is the most popular participant sport in Sconemark. category:Sconemark category:Constitutional monarchies category:Countries in Pandos category:Monarchies Category:Former nations of significant size Category:2015 disestablishments Category:Nations with population over 2 billion